deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Gambling Den
__NOEDITSECTION__ '' The Gambling Den is little more than a simple hut just outside the Meeting Hall, yet still an interesting spot within Nastya's Holdout. Interesting, because many people got stripped down to their pants in the world's last mini-casino.'' Feel free to play a round or two of Three Card Monte, just be aware that the seemingly harmless old man in the trench coat can really take every last penny out of your pockets with his skills. So, it's not as easy as others in real life. Many people think that they can record it and slow it down, but most of the attempts failed. Most people don't recommend the gambling den as a source of steady income, as there is a losing chance of winning extra money (66.66% of losing). Simple Rules * 1 Round per Game * 2 Cards against you * 3 Cards in total * 100 - $ 100,000 at risk per game * 200 - $ 200,000 as reward per game Find the Queen, avoid the Jacks, and that's pretty much all there is in Three Card Monte to gettin' rich, youngster. Sounds easy, but we'll see what you're capable of... Want to '''test' your luck? Only a hundred bucks a round, or whatever else you want to bet... '' Rich Man's Guide on gambling Are you a credit card nub extremely rich? Wanna have fun at the gambling den but want to earn money too? Then this guide is for you! The most effective method known to be used frequently in DF is the Martingale Method. What is this, you ask? This is a simple method in gambling created on the 18th century, in France. It involves increasing bets on losses, and decreasing bets on winning. Sadly, this is ineffective in real-life gambling. Here's a simple variation of the Martingale Method that you can use: # Bet $100. # When you lose, bet $150. # When you lose again, double the bet ($300). # Keep doubling your bet until you win. # When you win, lower your bet to $100. # Do steps 1 - 5 until you earn at least $500 - $1000. If you don't like calculating, use this betting table. * $100 * $150 * $300 * $600 * $1200 * $2400 * $4800 * $9600 * $19200 * $38400 * $76800 How does it work? It goes like this: # You bet $100, as usual. # If you lose, you bet $150. So if you win, you get your $100 back and earn $50. # By doubling your bet as you lose, you ensure that you don't lose money AND earn $50 the next time you win. # You have 33.33333...% chance of winning in the gambling den, so the chance of losing more than 8 - 11 times is low. This makes the martingale method very useful in this game. The variation of the martingale method I just showed you isn't the best method to earn money in the gambling den, but it is easy and simple that almost everyone uses it. If you want the best method, you want to create a Super Martingale with lots of variables. PS: Don't get addicted. Take your $500 - $80k and leave.Category:Locations